


if you feel lonely (i could be lonely with you)

by spicyedamame



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: (in a good way), First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, The Shorts, hammock scene!!, richie needs to shut the fuck up, these boys are such idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyedamame/pseuds/spicyedamame
Summary: The entire Losers Club can tell that there's something not very platonic about Eddie and Richie's relationship. Except for Eddie and Richie themselves, apparently.Or, these dumb fucks finally get their shit together.





	if you feel lonely (i could be lonely with you)

"What the fuck, Rich?"

Richie looks up from his comic book with a toothy grin at his best friend, Eddie. Eddie's nose is scrunched up adorably, and his face is all flushed in anger. Yeah, yeah, his 10 minutes are up. But Richie, being the little shit he is, stays put in the hammock.

"Whatever is the matter, dear Eds?" Richie teases in a terrible British accent, his smirk getting even wider.

"Your 10 minutes are up, you little bitch. Also, your accent is shit. And don't call me that!" Eddie responds, somehow more irritated than he was a few seconds ago.

"Oh Eddie Spaghetti, I'm wounded! However could I get out when I'm all nice and comf-"

"Shut up shut up shut up. If you're not getting out, I'm getting the fuck in." And with that, Eddie squeezes into the hammock beside Richie.

Now, this hammock obviously isn't made for two people, so it's kinda crowded. What's worse, especially for Richie, is the fact that Eddie's wearing his tiny red shorts today. He gulps, face getting red. Their legs are tangled together, and Richie can feel Eddie's warm, soft skin on his. Eddie's socked foot is uncomfortably shoved in his face, almost knocking off his too-big glasses. But to Richie, it's perfect. Eddie's face is even redder, which he assumes is from Eddie being mad.

Richie can feel someone's eyes on him, so he looks up. It's Beverly. With a shit-eating grin plastered on her face. Beverly's the only person, or so Richie thinks, that knows about his crush on Eddie. He sticks his tongue out at her, his fingers now in the shape of an L on his forehead. Beverly just smiles and rolls her eyes, lighting up a cigarette.

"Well, you two sure look comfortable," Stan says, smirking all too knowingly. Beverly snorts, covering her mouth with her hand. Everyone in the room is now looking at them, making Richie blush.

"What are you talking about, Stan? Richie and I are just sitting here," Eddie scowls.

"He's j-just pointing o-out how much you g-guys look like a c-couple right now," Bill pipes up. Eddie's eyes go wide and his face turns the same shade as his stupidly short shorts.

"Ha! As if! This dick is reserved for Eddie's mom and Eddie's mom only," Richie winks, grabbing his crotch lewdly. Eddie gags, telling him to shut the fuck up before he punches him in the throat, while the rest of the Losers share a knowing look.

* * *

Later that day, Eddie and Richie are binge-watching movies together in Richie's room. Eddie looks deep in thought as if he's trying to solve a puzzle in his head.

"What's wrong Eds? You look too focused," Richie asks.

"Don't call me that. And I was just thinking before I got rudely interrupted," Eddie snaps back.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout?" Richie prods. Eddie sighs and says,

"Remember today when we were in the hammock?" Richie nods. "I can't stop thinking about how Bill said that we look like a couple," Richie nearly chokes on his own spit. "Do you think we look like a couple, Rich?"

"I, uh, I mean, sorta? But boys can't like boys, right? I don't know!" Richie exclaims, remembering the time at the arcade when he was caught flirting with Henry Bowers' cousin.

_Don't touch the other boys, Richie. Or else they'll know your dirty little secret._

Eddie can sense that Richie is anxious and gently interlaces their fingers.

"Hey hey hey," Eddie coos, "You know, it's ok to like boys. I like boys, and I don't feel bad about it. It's just a part of who I am."

Richie is kinda shocked. He thought he was the only guy in Derry that didn't like girls!

"Really? You're not fucking with me, right?" Eddie shakes his head. "Well, um, uh, IthinkI'mgay," Richie spits out.

Eddie smiles sweetly, running his fingers over Richie's knuckles.

"Thanks for telling me, Rich. I'm really proud of you," Then Eddie gets a little flushed and starts fidgeting with his and Richie's interlaced hands. "Is there, uh, anyone in particular that you're um, interested in?"

"Yeah, actually," He suddenly gets a burst of confidence. "The weird thing is he's kinda sitting right in front of me." 

Eddie's mouth opens into a small o shape. Then the corners of his mouth turn upwards into a small smile.

"You know, that is kinda weird. The person I like is sitting there too," Eddie smirks.

Richie's heart practically skips a beat as he stares into Eddie's honey brown eyes. Then they're both leaning in and finally, their lips touch. Eddie's lips are soft and warm, while Richie's are a little chapped. Richie cups Eddie's face, running his fingers over his cheeks. Eddie deepens the kiss, and even though it's a little sloppy, to both of them, it's perfect. They break apart, and Eddie brings Richie into a big hug.

"Do you wanna maybe be my boyfriend?" Richie asks, considering the number of risks he already took that night. Eddie holds Richie's face in his hands, rolls his eyes and says,

"Did you really think I'd say no?" And captures his lips in another, sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> oOOOOoooOhhhHHHHHhHH i hope u guys enjoyed lol pls feel free to leave me kudos and comments!! they are always very much appreciated :) (btw the title is from the song sports by beach bunny)


End file.
